


Shovel Talk

by Anonymous



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Implied Bathin/David 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even in chains, on the other side of a glass partition, Trexel was infuriatingly and wholly unrepentant.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/462592.html?thread=2768631040#cmt276

Even in chains, on the other side of a glass partition, Trexel was infuriatingly and wholly unrepentant. "So you see, David, my reaction was completely proportionate. There's no reason for me to apologize."  
  
"You tried to kill our host," David reminded him. "With a _shovel._ You'd still be in that feudal torture dungeon if I hadn't intervened." He breathed in through his nose and tried to exhale slowly through his mouth.  
  
Trexel scoffed. "Intervened? If that's what they're calling it nowadays, I guess. You just waltz in there, bat your slippery little eyelashes—"  
  
"Shut up about my eyelashes, you know I don't have eyelashes—"  
  
"—exercise a few clonely wiles, and the Great Duke rolls right over. Is that it, David? Is that the game you're playing? Because that's exactly what I wanted to prevent."  
  
"I don't like what you're implying," said David, carefully even.  
  
"Well, I don't like it either. My clone shouldn't be exchanging sexual favors. So tender and innocent, unused to the ways of this cruel world..."  
  
"Bathin would never," David started, flushing. "He wouldn't! He's not—I wouldn't—and I'm not _your clone_ anymore."  
  
Trexel's face fell. "Yes you are. You're my clone. Mine."  
  
"No I'm not," David snapped, and groaned at Trexel's dejected expression. "Look, you really just need to apologize. Unless you want to spend the rest of our trip in prison, and start a war with Galactonium to boot?"  
  
"No need to worry!" Suddenly cheerful again, Trexel held up his shackle-free wrists. "I'm already halfway out. Now, distract the guards while I squeeze through that tiny window."  
  
"Oh, Board," David said into his hands.


End file.
